Ever Turning Wheel
by Forest Tenshi
Summary: Are there somethings in the past which cannot be regained? A new journey is starting for our sailors.


Aqua Tenshi: Hi! This is Aqua Tenshi her, you may call me AT! And, here are my Bishonen.  
  
Yugi: Kinnichiwa! Watasha Yugi Motou! And this is my darker side, Yami.  
  
Yami: Aibou, remind me, why are we doing this?  
  
Yugi: {Whispers} Because, remember? she said she would destroy the Millennium Puzzle if we didn't. And also, how much can you resist the puppy eyes?  
  
Yami: {Sweatdrops} I forgot about that. {Turns to AT} Aren't there more Guests to introduce?  
  
AT: Oh yeah! Here are the rest of them. {waves hand to open a curtain behind which Sage, Rowen, Ash, and Tenchi tied and gagged.}  
They can't introduce themselves before they agree, do know how hard it is to find a suitable threat to get them on? I mean, no black-mail because they are all angels, or it is already used, AND Tenchi would think it a favor if a killed of a few of his girls! {Sigh} Oh well! They will have to agree sooner or later!  
  
Yugi: I think it is time for you to say the disclaimer, isn't it?  
  
AT: {Glomps Yugi} Thanks Yugi-chan! Yes it is. Anyway, I do not own any Anime shows, Manga, or Action Figures, so don't sue me!  
  
Yugi: AT, I... can't... breath!  
  
AT: ACK! Sorry Yugi-chan! Well, here's the story! Ja ne!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{{*{^_^}*}}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
{In a far away castle, in a place between dimensions, there are six figures thinking over plans for the future and present. In a meeting room in this palace, are adventure begins.}  
  
Genesis looked around the table and sighed, it was not easy to be the first goddes, she had all the problems dumped on her and she was considered there 'leader.'  
(Well, not really a goddes,) She mused, (More like a powerful angel, I just get so tired of correcting mortals. There is only one true God, don't they know that?)  
She sighed again. She was one of the more mysterious 'Angels' here. She was the first one made, the Angel of beginning. She played with her long hair. her looks were rather unusual, for she had hair made completely of diamonds, and her wise eyes were the color of royal blue velvet with gold and silver flecks in them. Her hair, which was one of her main prides, was so long that even though she put in in a very high pony tail, it still dragged on the floor about two feet behind her when she walked.  
She was wearing the usual royal blue dress, {they all had dresses that looked like queen Serenity's except they had no decorations what so ever.} with her prism like faerie wings sprouting out of her back. She sighed for the third time when she heard her 'sisters' start a whole new argument. She slowly stood up and looked around.  
  
She had five 'sisters', they all were quite beautiful and very powerful. She first looked at Fate, the second goddes 'born'. She had short black hair that looked muck like a boys hair cut. They only difference was that she had let her bangs grow out to frame her face, and her bangs were amazingly silver. She was wearing a black dress and had silver faerie wings. She was currently arguing with Chaos, who was probably caught messing with the time stream again.   
Then there was the third eldest, Destiny. She had white hair with gold streaks that was kept in a french braid that reached past her knees. She wore a white dress and had gold wings. She was speaking with Hope, ignoring the events about her.  
Then, the twins. Chaos and Fortune, the ones that were the two 'terrors' of the Castle. Chaos, the one that handled the more dangerous pranks had straight, waist length gold hair had black bangs. While Fortune, the one who handled the annoying pranks, had waist length silver hair and had white bangs. She had a silver dress with white wings while Chaos had a gold dress with black wings.  
Last, was Hope. She was the sweetest of them all and had the most original hair style. she had her white hair up in two heart shaped buns with banner like pony tails streaming from them. She had gold eyes and had on a pale pink dress with silver wings shimmering on her back.  
Finally, Genesis decided to make herself known.  
  
"SISTERS! This is quite enough!" Everyone immediately snapped there heads to the front of the table to were Genesis was standing. All of them had the decency to look sheepish. Genesis smirked in satisfaction.  
"First of all, Hope, where is that daughter of yours? Diana?" At this Hope opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when the door flung open to reveal none other then the Angel of the hunt and the moon panting at the door. She had a different outfit then all the others, it was a short, tight light purple dress. She had slightly smaller silver wings fluttering out of her back and had golden-brown hair pulled back in a loose bun with a gold band wrapped around her forehead.  
She sheepishly made her way to the table and sat down. "Sorry I am late everybody. I had some trouble feeding Celena." At this excuse, everyone knew what she meant. Celena was the young wolf that Diana had found in the woods one day on a stroll, but now that the wolf was full grown, it might as well have been named 'destroyer'.  
Genesis nodded in understanding and continued.   
  
"Now that's settled, I must tell you all that it is time for us to call upon our grandchildren that still have pure hearts. And I mean everyone." At this all the Angels felt the blood drain from their faces. Chaos and Fate instantly stood up. Even though they were enemies, they were always the ones to speak their minds.  
  
They both started shouting at the same time, no one knew who was saying what. "Genesis! You can not do that!" "They are leaving perfectly happy lives! You are going to let that cave in around them?!?" The others were just sitting there in a daze, not taking in what the two were shouting. Genesis raised her hand to motion silence, which showed she was at her final straw of flying of her temper. The both of them sat down rather grumpily and grudgingly listened to what she had to say.  
  
Genesis slowly put her hand down and then she sat down herself before starting. "Sisters, these orders don't come from me, they come from the one who made us. The Creator told me on what to do. Far be it any of us to go against His will."  
At this they all sadly calmed down and nodded their heads. The crystal haired angel motioned her hand in the air to reveal a picture of a girl. She was rather pretty with the same brown hair that Diana had, but was slightly wavy. It was held back in a loose ponytail that started at the nape of her neck. She had soft brown eyes that had gold specks in them. At the time she was practicing karate. Diana bit her lip, a clear sign that she was thinking. She finally spoke up.  
"I suppose that my daughter needs to be called first?" At this Genesis nodded. "She is the most powerful of them all right now, and, I must say Diana. She has your spirit."  
At this Diana downcast her eyes as she replied. "No, her spirit is like her Fathers. Of that I am sure." Everyone nodded. Diana's husband, Kaosu [AN: Sound familiar?], had recently died and she was still mourning his death. Genesis sat down and continued.  
  
"She will need help of coarse, the I would say is my granddaughter, as Destiny is finished with her there. And besides, they were always good friends, they even became blood sisters." At this all the Angels tried not to laugh. They remembered when both the mothers of the children had found out that they had cut them selves to do something that only 'ragamuffin' boys did.   
  
"And, she also remembers her past."  
  
At this, all the Angels faces turned to horror, except Chaos and Fortunes. Fate immediately turned to Chaos in a rage, Fortune was trying not to laugh, and Genesis was getting rather impatient. Before Fate could even say a word, she found herself sitting down not able to move. Genesis looked a little sheepish for loosing her temper but continued as if it never happened .  
  
"Now that I have your attention again, I would like to point out it was for the best, that she will be more of a help, and that she wont be asleep for an hour from the exhaustion that follows getting your memories." Fate sighed and nodded, hating to admit that Chaos was right about changing this one.   
They all turned to Genesis, transferring power to her, so she could bring the girl here.  
Genesis turned back to the picture of the girl that was sitting down drinking water. Genesis took a deep breath then started the summoning.  
  
"Avatar of Light and Spirit, come to the place where you are needed, come to the place where you are wanted. The new area has begun, Awaken and come to us!"  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light on the screen, and when it cleared the girl was gone.  
  
Genesis sighed. [AN: Seems to do that a lot, doesn't she?]   
  
"Diana, your daughter will be in bed in the first guest room. She will be awake in an hour."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{{*{^_^}*}}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AT: Hey everyone! How was that? Be sure to review! I like reviews.  
  
Yugi: Um, AT, the guard you ordered for the guys your holding captive is here.  
  
AT: {Glomps Yugi again} You are so helpful Yugi-chan! Who did they send?  
  
Yugi: {Looks at piece of paper} Her name is Sakura, She is supposed to be only eleven years old.  
  
AT: You mean the mistress of cards is going to guard them! That's great! They will never escape now! MwaHaHaHAHA!  
  
Yugi: {Backs up} Uh, I think I will go get her now, Ok?  
  
AT: Alright Yugi, but hurry back or I will find you again! {Yugi sprints to the door} See you later everyone, the next chapter will be longer as I will have MUCH more to cover. Bu Bye! 


End file.
